Psychopaths
In addition to battling thousands of zombies, Frank West and Chuck Greene must also deal with psychopaths, humans who have either gone mad due to the zombie outbreak or are otherwise corrupt or evil, and who serve as the games' bosses. They range from a children's entertainer who went insane after his audience was devoured, a deranged butcher who only sees other survivors as "fresh meat," and a pair of magicians who consistently kill their unwilling volunteers in their quest to become A-list performers. Incidentally, not all of the "psychopaths" are genuinely insane. For example, The Convicts are a trio of criminals who escaped prison and comandeered a military Humvee, and are simply taking advantage of the outbreak by causing chaos, without having to worry about the police. The Looters are mainly just wanting to steal everything being that there is nobody around to stop them. Brock Mason is a cold-blooded career soldier assigned to contain the Willamette incident at any cost. Snowflake is simply a hungry Tiger, but can be rescued. Cletus, in a way is just overly cautious, and kills anyone who attempts to take guns from his hunting store out of the belief that other humans are just as potentially dangerous as the zombies. Ironically, upon his defeat, Cletus is terrified by Frank's percieved willingness to kill for the guns. Sometimes, the game considers normal people to be psychopaths until defeated for the storyline. Isabela Keyes, for example, is entirely sane, but must be defeated by Frank in combat to get her to listen to him. Afterwards, she becomes an ally and plays a pivotal role in the story. Dead Rising Psychopaths *See Dead Rising Psychopaths for more information* *Carlito Keyes *Isabela Keyes *Steven Chapman *Larry Chiang *Brock Mason *Cletus Samson *Kent Swanson *Convicts - Sam Franklin, Reginald Jenkins, and Miguel Sanchez *Adam MacIntyre *Cliff Hudson *Jo Slade *Hall Family - Roger Hall, Jack Hall, and Thomas Hall *Sean Keanan *Paul Carson Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Psychopaths *See Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Psychopaths for more information* *Jed Wright Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths *See Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths for more information* *Tyrone King *The Twins - Amber and Crystal *Raymond Sullivan *Leon Bell *Antoine Thomas *Bibi Love *Seymour Redding *Brent Ernst *Randy Tugman *Hunters - Big Earl Flaherty, Deetz Hartman, Derrick Duggan, and Johnny James *Carl Schliff *Ted Smith and Snowflake *Roger Withers and Reed Wallbeck *Mark Bradson and Pearce Stephens *Sgt. Dwight Boykin *Brandon Whittaker Dead Rising 2: Case West Psychopaths *Hazard Unit *Harjit Singh Psychopath Groups *True Eye - Lead by Sean Keanan. *Special Forces and Scout Bots - Lead by Brock Mason. *Looters *Mercenaries - Lead by TK. *TK's Bodyguards and TK's Associate - Lead by TK. *Security guards - Guarding the Phenotrans complex, they use Flash Grenades and Security AR *Zombie Handler - Employees that are in charge of "controling" zombies, such as luring them into pens and to the harvest room. They wear protective suits and gas masks, and wield Electric Prods. Machines *UH-60 Blackhawk *XML Prototype Tank - Piloted by Brock Mason. *TK's Helicopter - Piloted by an unnamed pilot and TK, with an unnamed bodyguard as the gunner. Notes *Isabela, Cletus, Paul, Snowflake, and Bibi are the only savable psychopaths. Though, Cletus can only be saved in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. *Throughout the series, Carlito and The Convicts are the only psychopaths that can be fought more than once. Carlito is fought in different areas during the story, The Convicts just respawn. *TK's bodyguards are actually just different texture models of the Mercenaries. *In Dead Rising 2, if survivors are the ones to hit the killing blow, the psychopaths show up as "Found" in the notebook, instead of "Dead". *In Dead Rising, survivors cannot kill psycopaths and Frank has to deal the killing blow. *In Dead Rising, Kent and Carlito are encountered via cutscenes more than once. The Convicts are introduced in one cutscene but can be encountered multiple times. Category:Enemies Category:Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Psychopaths